02 October 1989
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1989-10-02 ;Comments * Peel mentions seeing the Family Cat in concert on Saturday, who were with the New Fast Automatic Daffodils. * Peel plays the first track from the Flair 1989 football compilation in a series where he plays every track from the album in order on following shows. * Peel mentions when coming towards Liverpool Street on the train, he was impressed with a graffiti of a smiling acid face symbol on the roof. Sessions * Dembo Konte & Kausu Kouyate #1. Recorded: 1989-09-05 Tracklisting *Family Cat: Tom Verlaine (12") Bad Girl *M.C. "Asti": House Your Body (12") Heat Wave #''' *Dembo Konte & Kausu Kouyate: Amadou Fall (session) :(JP: 'Well I've not heard that myself until this very moment, that is stupendous I think, Dembo Konte & Kausu Kouyate along with the three of 3 Mustaphas 3, and that's called Amadou Fall, Fall is spelt F-A-L-L. I'm afraid I used it as an excuse to play this') *Fall: Squid Law (LP - Seminal Live) Beggars Banquet *Fisher Athletic F.C.: Come On The Fish (v/a 2xLP - Flair 1989 - The Other World Of British Football - Volume One) Confection '''# :(JP: 'Staying with football in the sense, Vinnie Jones would at least identify strongly with this, it comes from Carcass and it's called Genital Grinder') *Carcass: Genital Grinder (LP - Reek Of Putrefaction) Earache *Krispy 3: Mentally Appetizing (7" - Coming Clear / Mentally Appetizing) K3 #''' *Bad Brains: Sheba (LP - Quickness) Caroline *Dembo Konte & Kausu Kouyate: Sane Jobe (session) *Playground: Scraped (7" - Conception Pay Off) Decoy *Buffalo Tom: The Plank (LP - Buffalo Tom) SST *Misty In Roots: The Midas Touch (7") Kaz '''# *Esquerita: Esquerita And The Voola (2xLP - "Believe Me When I Say Rock 'N' Roll Is Here To Stay") Fan Club #''' *Dembo Konte & Kausu Kouyate: President Diawara (session) *Rock N' Gee / DJ Shawn: Swing Beat (12" - Swing Beat / Dual Tones) Mercury '''# & *Fire Party: Walls Of Mind (12" - Fire Party) Dischord @''' *Loudon Wainwright III: Me And All The Other Mothers (LP - Therapy) Silvertone *Creamers: The Wrong Embrace (LP - Love, Honor, & Obey) Sympathy For The Record Industry '''@ *Junior Delgado: We A Blood (7") Fashion *Fish Karma: I Had A Dream (7" - Hellhound On My Leg) Addled *Dembo Konte & Kausu Kouyate: Alla Lakhe (session) *Kit: Cheatin' My Heart (12") Play Hard *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 3 *Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 4 *Track marked & '''available on '''File 5 File ; Name * 1) 020A-B4801XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 * 2) 020A-B4801XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 * 3) john peel 15 1989 * 4) 1989-09-xx-10-xx Peel Show LE047 * 5) 1989-10-xx Peel Show LE048 ; Length * 1) 0:55:12 * 2) 0:32:42 * 3) 46:28 (19:44-24:28) * 4) 1:36:29 (from 1:17:51) * 5) 1:36:43 (to 0:00:51) ; Other * 1) 2) Recordings at the British Library * 3) HO John Peel 15 1989 * 4) Created from LE047 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September October 1989 Lee Tape 47. * 5) Created from LE048 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel October 1989 Lee Tape 48. ; Available * 1) 2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Form B4801/1) * 3) Mixcloud * 4,5) Mooo Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes